


Narcissistic Ass and The Destruction of The Universe

by TheMasterofIrony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, alternate timeline OC'S
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterofIrony/pseuds/TheMasterofIrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of an ass who decides to see the end of the universe through as well as the construction of a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissistic Ass and The Destruction of The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> ahh sorry ahead of time the grammar might be off.. oh and there's a ton of cursing so expect it

I'm not sure what to tell you at this point. What ever I tell you, you won't believe me. Dragons are real. Ha! What a load of bull shit! i bet I had you there for a minute. You all are such freaking morons. 

I'm just a normal teenager in some crappy public school, learning jack shit in math class. Most people would describe me as an asshole and well I can't really argue with that part. Just for a statement of opinion I hate 98% of this school. Everyone here is a dick to the nth power (holy shit I used math!) I just wanna leave this hell hole....  
________  
A young boy is sitting at his desk writing an angry letter to the school , during a review session in math which he should probably be paying attention to. What is this boys name? 

NARCISSISTIC ASS ...  
The boy doesn't appreciate that... Lets try that again.

MATTHEW WINSON

You are now Matthew Winson a sarcastic 14 year old with short hastily styled hair, pale skin, and eyes that no one knows the color off due to the fact that you always wore red tinted glasses for reasons... even you don't know your self. You enjoy watching anime and reading manga . Your hobbies include cosplaying, and crushing those who don't respect your otaku culture. You wore anime related shirts and jeans along with your high tops 99% of the time.  
\-----  
Today you were heading over to your bro George's house to play this wonderful new game the ass found to make you play.Weirdly enough you weren't much for video games your self. The only reason you bothered to even show up was for the food and the lightning fast wifi George has.

When you enter the house George waves a copy of some game in your face. You make an angry face but swallowed your insults , you were somewhat curious as to what he was forcing you to play. 

"Today Matthew.. We are going to play Sburb"


End file.
